


Although it's a Long Road Back

by Franzbibliothek



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Rebecca and Bucky reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzbibliothek/pseuds/Franzbibliothek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca Barnes Proctor is an eighty-five year old woman who has lived a full life and has never been this nervous before, and it was about meeting a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Although it's a Long Road Back

**Author's Note:**

> So the title comes from a line from "I'll Be Home For Christmas" which was apparently written written for WWII soldiers in mind, something I learned after the fact. This is a very brief Rebecca and Bucky get reunited ficlet, that I think needs another 200 words but it is the closest thing I have that's complete for mandatory Sunday posting. Maybe I'll get a chance to expand, maybe sometime far closer to Christmas.

Rebecca Barnes Proctor was eighty-five years old, and in all that time, which included starting a business from the ground up, giving birth to three beautiful stupid children, and surviving breast cancer, she had never been so nervous. Worse she was nervous to meet a man. Her ex-husband hadn’t made her a quarter this emotional on their wedding day.

Only the sleek impersonal look of the room she was waiting in, with the cameras in the corners and the pastel sailboats gave her nothing to occupy her mind with. When Steve had called to arrange this, she had been too beside herself to ask questions about the location. Even days later after a granddaughter had accompanied her from Queens to wherever this place was, she had been too in shock to think to bring a book.

“Becca, he’s ready to see you.” Steve said softly, stepping half out of the door like he was a nurse. As if in this strange new world Becca found herself in, Stevie Rogers had followed in his Ma’s footsteps instead of his Da's.

“Are you sure he doesn’t need another minute to primp his hair?”

“Bec! Get in here before my damn teeth fall out!”

She rushed to the door, past Steve, and absurdly she was twelve again. All of twelve years old and she was looking up at her handsome brother who had finally got back from the war. He was wearing ridiculous young people clothes and his hair was long enough that Becca could already see Ma tutting over it. She would probably blame the French for being such a poor influence on her boy. But still with his jaw, and his cheekbones, and his eyes; this was undoubtedly Bucky Barnes. A little skinny, but nothing a few home-cooked meals wouldn’t fix.

Bucky just picked her up as easy as could be and swung her around like she still had long braided pigtails to could go flying.

“You’re late.” She said because it was true. Da, and Ma, and Susan, and Thomas were all underground. But somehow, by some miracle Bucky wasn’t. For a moment all Becca could think of was how mad Ma must have been when she got up to heaven and she still couldn’t be with her baby boy again. That was Bucky Barnes all over. A heartbreaker since the day he was born.

“I’m sorry Becca.” Bucky set her down so she could wipe at her eyes. Steve was standing in the corner of the room, just watching. Almost like he was stranger. Like he hadn’t spent long evenings teaching Thomas how to draw even when it obvious he wouldn’t be as good as Steve or mended her new gown when he had discovered her crying, too scared to tell Ma about ripping it.

“So when are you and Steve getting hitched?” She asked.

“Becca!” They both cried out at once.

“Don’t Becca me. I’m old, but I still watch TV. It’s legal now, and seventy years is hell of a long engagement.” Bucky is cackling and hugging her again. Steve is torn between amusement and mortification, but leaves his corner to join them. It’s easier to cry when you’re laughing.

“We’re going to wait until the Spring. Steve always wanted to be a Spring bride.” Bucky said not letting go of her even when Steve punched him in the arm.

“White will suit his complexion.” Becca agreed. This was a fact that she’d been very envious of back when thinking of wedding gowns had been nicer than wondering if Da would be able to keep his job.

“Besides Tony would never stop calling me the Winter Groom if we got married now.” Bucky said softly, more as an aside to Steve, who nodded. It was nice to think that there would be something to look forward to in a couple months. Especially after all the hustle and bustle of the holidays…

“You have to come over for Christmas!”

Bucky’s expression twisted, something new and painful fell over his features. Becca clutched at his arms, desperately clinging to the left one as much as the right.

“I’m not accepting a no, Bucky. Steve came last year, and he’s coming again.” She sent Steve a look that brooked no argument. Come aliens or mole-men, he was going to be eating Proctor roast beef on Christmas day.

“I swear you’re more spoiled now than when you were five.” Bucky muttered with the same long-suffering tone that assured Becca of her victory. She threw her arms around his neck already planning the extra preparations. Becca Barnes’ big brother was coming home for Christmas.


End file.
